Traduction: Lost Then Found
by fullmetal-alchemist44
Summary: Même durant ses jours de congés, Lightning ne peut s'empêcher de travailler. Un travail qui lui prend presque sa vie. Alors que Serah et Snow partent en voyage, Fang reste pour prendre soin d'elle. -AU- Fang/Lightning -TRADUCTION-


L'histoire ici est une traduction de la fic écrite en anglais "Lost Then Found" par Baby. Capri.1990, donc rien n'est sorti de ma p'tite tête mis à part la traduction x) (La fic originale /s/5874013/1/Lost_Then_Found)

Mis à part des animes et quelques écrits je n'ai jamais vraiment traduis beaucoup de textes "littéraires", je vois par là tout ce qui appartient aux romans, poésies... ou encore les fanfics parce qu'il y a des très bons auteurs, donc j'attends vos critiques car c'est très différent du fansub (traduire des dialogues c'est pas bien compliqué alors que trouver des tournures de style ou autre pour un texte ça l'est plus).

Sinon j'espère que vous apprécierez l'histoire, le premier chapitre est court et donne juste une entrée au thème de la fic. Bonne lecture !

****Disclaimer: ****Final Fantasy et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (l'histoire non plus d'ailleurs).

**Résumé: **Lightning est un membre du SWAT, une division spécial à l'intérieur du Guardian Corps à Bodhum. Sa vie est en chute libre. Sa famille s'inquiète mais elle les rejette. Ils disent que le travail la tue de l'intérieur. Le stress est trop important. Une personne peut l'aider, mais qui?

**Contenu: **Univers Alternatif, Yuri

**Rated: **M pour le langage, violence, abus d'alcool, et yuri.

**Pairings: **Lightning/Fang, Serah/Snow

Lost Then Found  
><em>Chaptitre Un<em>

« Le courage est la résistance à la peur : la maîtresse et non l'absence de la peur. »

**-Mark Twain**

XXXXXXXX

« Hey, frangine! » S'exclama l'exécrable Snow, assit aux côtés du Sergent.

'Cette nuit pourrait-elle être pire?' se demanda-t-elle.

Le Sergent «Lightning» Farron l'ignora, avalant une autre gorgée de sa bière. Sa bouche se plissa au goût amer et chaud qu'elle procura à ses papilles gustatives. Elle était fatiguée et n'avait aucune envie d'avoir affaire à lui. «Ne cris pas. Ne me fiche pas la honte...» gronda-t-elle.

« Comment s'est passée ta mission aujourd'hui? » Demanda Snow avec curiosité.

Lightning lâcha un soupir énervé, « Elle était comme toute les autres. J'essaye de me détendre maintenant, donc si tu veux bavarder, bavarde, mais ne soit pas agaçant.»

« J'vais essayer,» sourit-il avant de continuer, «Donc... tu n'as pas encore attrapé ce gars? »

« Non. Toutes les pistes que nous avons sont fausses. Soit c'est cela, soit il a compris que nous étions dans le bâtiment et il a déguerpit, » répondit le Sergent du SWAT tout en prenant une longue gorgée de sa bière.

Il hocha lentement la tête et commanda une boisson non alcoolisée au barman. « Tu le trouveras. Il a seulement de la chance. Sa chance s'épuisera bien assez tôt, » tenta-t-il pour la réconforter, « Cependant, pourquoi reste-t-il à Bodhum? Ça c'est ma question. Tu sais, tu devrais réfléchir au fait que Begum pourrait se diriger vers Palumpolum ou un truc du genre ? Qu'il puisse changer sa stratégie... »

Lightning changea de sujet, n'ayant aucune envie de parler du travail. « Pourquoi es-tu là? » demanda-t-elle.

Snow remercia le barman lorsqu'il posa la boisson devant lui. Ses traits se raidirent en regardant Lightning. « Serah s'inquiète pour toi. »

Lightning ferma les yeux et vida sa bouteille dans sa bouche. Tandis que son futur beau-frère l'observait, il remarqua quelque chose. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux, indiquant le manque de sommeil qu'elle avait refusé de prendre ces dernières semaines.

Il soupira et déposa amicalement une main douce sur son épaule. « Light, à quand remonte la dernière fois où tu as dormi? » Alors qu'elle était sur le point de répondre, il l'interrompit « de vraies nuits de sommeil. »

Elle soupira et réfléchit mais balaya vite ses pensées, poussant sa bière et quelques pièces devant elle. « Gardez la monnaie, » dit-elle au barman, les yeux rougis, en se levant du tabouret avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Hey Light! » Lança Snow, la suivant à l'extérieur du bar, le long d'une rue animée. « Est-ce que tu rentres chez toi? »

Le soldat fit halte et le regarda d'un air sévère. « Oui, je rentre. Toi tu vas dans _l'autre_ direction et tu me laisses tranquille. Je veux marcher en paix, et plus important, seule. Ce qui veut dire _sans_ escorte. »

« Mais... »

« Non, Snow. » ordonna-t-elle fermement.

Il soupira acceptant sa défaite et dit, « D'accord. Au moins rentre chez toi et repose toi, frangine. T'as une gueule de déterrée. » Après ce, il déambula parmi la foule dans la direction opposée, laissant la jeune femme aux cheveux roses au milieu du trottoir.

Lightning soupira doucement, elle cligna des yeux pour faire disparaître les « lunettes dû à la bière » qui faisaient diminuer sa vision, pour ensuite tourner dans la direction de ce lieu qu'elle appelait maison.

'A quand remonte la dernière fois où j'ai réellement dormi plus de deux heures...?' se demanda-t-elle. Plus le Sergent y pensait, plus elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Dans le cadre de son travail (ou peut-être que cela venait juste d'elle même), une bonne nuit de sommeil était, en effet, seulement deux heures.

Elle était constamment appelée. Elle travaillait tous les jours. Si elle n'était pas au bureau pour assister aux briefings des affaires précédentes ou au centre de formation, elle était en mission. Elle était très rarement chez elle pour passer du temps avec Serah.

'_Serah..._'

Elle se sentait coupable de ne jamais être là pour Serah. La plus grande conversation qu'elle ait eu avec elle cette semaine fut en rapide coup de vent lorsqu'elle avait oublié son gilet pare-balles l'autre jour. Elle avait l'impression d'être la plus mauvaise sœur qui soit sur Cocoon.

Quand elle atteignit enfin le complexe d'appartements, son esprit resta focalisé sur sa sœur.

Light ne voulait pas être une mauvaise sœur. A la mort de leurs parents, elle dû subvenir à leurs besoins d'une manière ou d'une autre...Rejoindre le Corps était la seul façon. Alors qu'elle arrivait à son appartement, elle enfonça sa main dans poche et en sortit ses clés de maison. Tâtonnant la serrure, elle jura quand les clés réussirent enfin à tourner dans le verrou, ouvrant son domicile. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur et verrouilla la porte derrière elle.

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle. Les lumières étaient éteintes, la laissant dans le noir total. '_Serah doit être endormie_,' pensa-t-elle, allumant une lampe dont la pleine lueur mettait du temps à se répandre. Elle entra dans la cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour attraper une bière avant de retourner dans le salon allumer la TV. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et s'emmitoufla dans une couverture, repliant confortablement ses jambes sous elle.

Lightning zappa entre les chaînes. Incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit à regarder, elle s'arrêta sur les nouvelles locales.

_« Concernant les autres nouvelles, il semblerait que la division des Special Weapons and Tactics (ndl: SWAT) du Régiment de Sécurité de Bodhum n'a pas été capable d'attraper Javier Begum, l'homme qui fut récemment impliqué dans de multiples homicides et cambriolages à Bodhum. »_

Le Sergent soupira, prenant une gorgée de sa bière. Elle vu la lumière s'allumer dans le couloir et sa cadette, Serah Farron, apparaître. « Hey. Quand est-ce que tu es rentrée? » demanda-t-elle, se frottant les yeux tout en prenant place à côté de Lightning.

« Il y a quelques minutes. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne retournes pas au lit? » demanda doucement le Sergent. «Il est minuit.»

« J'ai entendu la TV. Je me suis dit que c'était toi. Je voulais passer un petit peu de temps avec toi,» dit Serah, tirant la couverture qu'utilisait Lightning, les couvrant ainsi toutes les deux. Sa grande sœur leva son bras droit, permettant à Serah de se blottir contre elle. « Tu sens bizarre, on dirait cette odeur qu'il a dans les bars. »

« C'est parce que je viens tout juste d'en quitter un. »

Pas un mot de plus ne fut ajouté pendant que les deux sœurs regardaient les informations sur Begum. « _Si vous avez la moindre information sur l'endroit où pourrait se trouver Javier Begum, veuillez appeler le Guardian Corps au... _»

« Comment s'est passé ta journée? » demanda la plus jeune, allongeant sa tête sur les jambes de son aînée. Lightning retira la couverture qu'elle avait sur elle pour couvrir Serah.

« Elle était comme toute les autres... » elle sentit sa voix s'assoupir. Elle baissa son regard pour voir les yeux de Serah fermés. La cadette s'endormait lentement. Elle sourit et se redressa doucement, «Aller, allons te mettre au lit.»

Elle se releva et mis Serah debout. «Tu me manques, Light.» lui dit celle-ci, attirant sa grande sœur pour un câlin que Lightning lui rendit avec reconnaissance, la serrant fort contre elle. « On peut passer la journée ensemble demain? Mon mariage est lundi et j'ai vraiment envie de passer une journée avec toi, » l'étreinte de Lightning se relâcha tristement lorsqu'elle regarda sa sœur dans les yeux.

« Je ne peux pas...J'ai du travail. »

« Et samedi alors? »

« Toujours du travail... »

« Dimanche...? » L'aînée des Farron se tut. Serah connaissait la réponse et soupira d'un air déçu. « Je suppose qu'on devra attendre...Ce serait même surprenant si tu _assistais_ au mariage, » dit-elle, retournant furieusement dans sa chambre.

« Serah, attends! » La porte claqua, laissant Lightning se sentir vaincue et compatissante envers sa sœur.

« Quelle conne je suis... » Grogna le soldat pour elle même, lançant sa canette de bière vide dans la poubelle avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Elle s'effondra sur son lit et régla son réveil pour trois heures du matin.

La jeune femme balança ses bottes et retira sa jupe, les jetant sur le sol à côté d'elle. Elle dézippa sa veste qu'elle jeta à la volée près de sa jupe puis remonta sa couette jusqu'au cou.

Lightning ferma les yeux et pria pour quelques bonnes heures de sommeil avant de reprendre le travail.

XXXXXXXX

**Arrivée de Fang au prochain chapitre ! Les reviews sont les bienvenues x)**


End file.
